1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to protection circuits and in particular to an overvoltage protection circuit for high voltage television circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In television sets the horizontal output transformer has been driven in a manner such that in the event the high voltage primary winding or the tuning coil of a harmonically tuned high voltage transformer open circuits, the high voltage rises to values far above the X-ray isodose limits. Such condition is dangerous to human beings as exposure to excessive high radiation dosage is unsafe.